Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to research, locate, and obtain various types of information. For example, users may utilize a search engine to locate information about various items, such as furniture or other items offered through an electronic marketplace. If a portable computing device is being used to capture a live view of a location in a user's house, for example, the device may be able to superimpose an image of an object of interest over the live view. This view may or may not be to scale, which limits the practical use of such a view. While technologies exist for three-dimensional mapping and dimension determination, these technologies are not available in many consumer devices and, even if available, require a significant amount of resources, which may be undesirable for portable devices with limited battery life.